The 7 Times Mamushi Houjou Did Not Hate Juuzou Shima
by MissMonsterite
Summary: There were certain things you could say about Mamushi Houjou. Mamushi Houjou was scary. Mamushi Houjou was cold. And most importantly, Mamushi Houjou definitely, without a doubt, could not stand one Juuzou Shima. However, there have been several instances where these statements were proven to be incorrect. Even the most important one. Especially the most important one.
1. This Hand I Hold Holds Me

**It has been a looong time since I've written a story but inspiration finally hit me! Can you believe that there are no Mamushi and Juuzou fanfics? They are super adorable and I know I'm not the only that thinks that. Honestly, to me they are an otp even though they are like secondary secondary characters. I'm pretty happy with the way this turned out. **

**This is rated T for future chapters (I think. I haven't gotten them all written out yet but I think the stories will mature as they do)**

**EDIT: just made minor changes. does not change the story even a little. i just had to change it to make it sound better to me. **

* * *

There were certain things you could say about Mamushi Houjou.

Mamushi Houjou was scary. Mamushi Houjou was cold. And most importantly, Mamushi Houjou definitely, without a doubt, could not stand one Juuzou Shima.

How much truth these statements held varied by the person you asked or simply by how Mamushi herself was feeling in a particular moment. There have even been several instances where these statements were proven to be incorrect altogether. Even the most important one. Especially the most important one.

.

**THE 7 TIMES MAMUSHI HOUJOU DID NOT HATE JUUZOU SHIMA (not really anyways)**

_._

_i._

Mamushi was at a crossroads. Well not really. Having two established paths in front of her would be much better than what the situation truly was. Which was that everywhere was a possible path. Should she turn left? Right? North? South? Northwest? Only the thick bush of forest surrounded her, leaving no indication as to how she could return to the temple.

In reality, Mamushi was lost. She was seven years old and lost. But not particularly scared. In fact, she was slightly pissed off that this was happening.

Her father and the other elders at the temple had warned her about wondering in the forest. She could still feel the warmth at the top of her head where her father had put his hand as he patted her and said, "Mamushi. Be a good girl and stay out of the forest. We don't want you getting lost, right?"

Of course Mamushi agreed. Getting lost in the forest sounded scary and unpleasant and if her dad told her not to, she would listen. That was before she saw _him_ exiting the forest.

She had just been playing in the field at a distance where she could still see temple workers when she heard rustling noises and voices. Recognizing _that_ voice, she hid behind a tree to see that smiling idiot Juuzou leave the forest with his big brother by his side. Mamushi clenched her teeth.

Juuzou was always such a pain. Because they were the same age, their parents paired them up for everything. They not only had to walk to school together but shared the same class. Everyone there knew they came from the same temple too so they were often grouped together by their peers as well. From the people around them it was always _Go find Juuzou Mamushi! Go play with Juuzou! You two have to keep an eye out for each other! Isn't it great to be so close with someone your own age! You guys will be together forever! This is a relationship you'll appreciate when you're older_! Blah blah blah blah blah.

Only seven and already the idea of being together forever annoyed Mamushi. Well, sort of. She certainly huffed and puffed when she heard people say that for the effect but really, what was forever to a seven year old? And it wasn't like she could picture a life without Juuzou Shima, no matter how gross that sounded. They had been together their whole lives, all seven years! Mamushi's first memory probably had to do with Juuzou in some way!

Mamushi hadn't always felt this way. Of course not. Crawling together, learning to walk together, napping together, playing together. They had had some good times. In fact, this phase of their relationship was only a recent development.

Because suddenly Juuzou was cool enough to hang out with his older brother and too cool to hang out with Mamushi. Suddenly, Juuzou thought girls had cooties. Suddenly, Mamushi's hair was perfect for pulling on. Suddenly, Juuzou was super popular among all of their classmates and Mamushi was the one with the scary eyes and cold personality.

Mamushi left the safety from behind the tree once she thought that Juuzou and his brother had left the field. She gave a cold hard look at the tall dense trees in front of her. If Juuzou was allowed in then so should Mamushi. He was in no way better than her in any shape or form.

"Too scared to go in?" she heard a familiar voice say behind her. She turned around to see Juuzou standing there with his arms crossed in all his stupid glory. He looked so smug.

"Y'know it's not so bad in there," he said walking closer. "I wasn't afraid at all. But I would understand if you were considering you're not as brave as me."

Mamushi almost hissed at him but instead she crossed her arms in turn and said "Oh, yeah? Who says that?"

Juuzou shrugged his shoulders in nonchalance though his face gave away the childish glee he was really feeling. "No one needs to. You're just always following your daddy around and listen to everything he says. You're such a good girl Mamushi. A daddy's girl," he sneered.

Mamushi's face flushed with heat. She had heard people say it before but it didn't sound the same way as when Juuzou said it. Normally she felt pride to hear people call her that but now it made her feel like a coward.

"Don't like it? Then go in and prove that you're not. My dad told me not to go in either but me and my big bro went in anyway," he bragged.

Mamushi let out a laugh. "Ha. There you go again. You're always talking about that stupid big bro of yours. My big bro did this, my big bro did that," she mimicked. "I bet if your big bro told you to go fetch, you'd go back and forth forever."

Finally the superior act dropped and Juuzou spluttered, face red. "H-hey! My big bro is not stupid! And he wouldn't do that! He likes hanging around with me!"

Mamushi scoffed. "Well if I'm a daddy's girl, you're the same with your brother!"

"Am not!" Juuzou yelled.

"Then let's just put this behind us! We both go into the forest. You without your brother and me against my father's wishes," Mamushi declared.

"Fine!"

With that they both marched their way to the edge of the forest. They paused a little at the threshold and caught each other's eye. Immediately they looked away indignantly and stubbornly took the first few steps inside.

The forest amazed Mamushi. Its thick tress somehow muted the outside world but inside the lush green scenery there were noises that could only be heard from inside. The sound of a babbling brook, the chirps of birds, and the quiet rustle of leaves surrounded her. Even the air was different, moister.

She was enjoying herself as they made their way deeper into the forest when she heard, "Uh, maybe we should turn back."

Having almost forgotten that Juuzou was with her, Mamushi turned to stare at him. "Why?"

"Well, uh. Well, this is as far as me and big bro went," he mumbled under his breath while looking at his shoes.

A sneaky grin made its way on to Mamushi's face. "I thought you were proving you could do things without your brother. If you turn back now you'll just prove I'm right."

Juuzou whipped his head up so fast that Mamushi thought that he would get whip lash. "Nuh uh! The deal is that I go into the forest without him and I did! You can't just change things!"

Mamushi was full on smiling now. "You can't stop the way I think and if you turn back I'll just always think of you as a – as a….brother's boy!"

Juuzou's eyes narrowed. "Fine! Whatever. Think of me as whatever you want! I don't care. I'm turning back." He didn't move as he looked expectantly at Mamushi.

Mamushi just crossed her arms and looked away. "Fine. Whatever. Do what you want. But I want to keep exploring."

Juuzou's mouth opened in shock. "U-uh…B-but…"

Mamushi just turned around again and started walking away from him.

"W-wait! You can't just go on your own!"

"Yes I can. Bye." She waved without looking back at him.

"Fine! Whatever!" She could hear him stomp away until his footsteps gradually disappeared.

_Finally. Peace and quiet,_ Mamushi thought to herself.

Mamushi continued to explore for a while before thinking that it'd be best to go back before anyone realized that she had gone. She started heading down the way that she had thought she had gone through but soon she realized that she couldn't recognize her surroundings anymore. None of the trees looked familiar and she didn't have a clear enough sense of direction to know if she was moving closer to the temple or farther away.

Leaving her at her current crossroads. What to do. She could just stay where she was to make it easier for people to find her when they realized she was missing and started looking in the forest. Or maybe Juuzou had already gone and ratted her out. This wasn't a particularly great plan to Mamushi as she rather just get out of this forest without alarming anyone (or getting in trouble).

It didn't look like she was going to have much of a choice though as she noticed her darkening surroundings. There definitely wasn't much time left before someone noticed. She sighed and decided to find a good place to sit down and wait.

She didn't have to wait long before something happened. Nearby where she chose to sit, in the long grass and scattered leaves, there was a rustling sound. She couldn't see anything but whatever it was, it was making its way closer to her.

Hastily, she stood up but was not able to move away fast enough before fear made her freeze up. Peeking its head out of the grass and sticking its tongue out at Mamushi was a black and yellow patterned snake.

Mamushi tried to calm her breathing and remain very still but her heart pounded uncontrollably. Before either of them were able to make a move however, a piece of wood came flying and hit the snake right on its head.

"Come on!" a voice yelled before a grubby looking hand grabbed hers and pulled her flying after it.

She didn't need to look at the messy hair, the small stature, or the clothes to figure out who the person was. It was the hand. But looking at the dirty clammy fingers wrapped around hers wasn't necessary either. She could have her eyes closed and would still know this hand. It was a hand she had had held throughout her short life. It was the one her parents made her hold every time she crossed the street on the way to school. The one she had accidentally grabbed in fright during a thunder storm. The one who helped her up when she had fallen in a game of hide and seek. Whose else could it be but Juuzou's.

She held on even tighter as they ran without looking back, Juuzou leading the way. They ran until they made it to the field where the challenge had been declared not that long ago. The sun was setting now and the sky was lit orange. Juuzou, panting, kneeled down, too tired to stand, and ended up pulling Mamushi down with him, still holding hands.

Looking down while trying to catch his breath, Juuzou said, "You….are….such….an…..idiot…"

Mamushi, who was much less tired considering she hadn't run into the forest trying to quickly look for her and then run out like Juuzou had, rolled her eyes and scoffed. "That could have happened to anyone."

Before Juuzou could reply though their fathers showed up in the field. "There you two are! We've been looking for you guys everywhere," Yaozo said.

Uwabami narrowed his eyes once he saw Mamushi's stained dress and the tear in her leggings. "You two haven't been playing in the forest, have you?"

Mamushi and Juuzou shared a wide eyed look together. "Juuzou…" there was a warning in Yaozo's voice. "How many times have I told you to stop going in there? And now you took Mamushi?"

Suddenly Mamushi spoke up. "But he didn't! We were just playing around here when I tripped. Juuzou was just helping me up." Mamushi could feel Juuzou's eyes on her.

The fathers exchanged looks. "Fine then," Uwabami said. "Let's go get some dinner." However, before he fully dropped his guard he squinted at their clasped hands as they both got up from the ground.

He turned to Yaozo, "They were just playing around, right? Tag and hide and seek, right?"

Yaozo laughed. "They're just kids Uwabami. What are you thinking? That's not something we have to worry about."

"Of course, of course. I'm overreacting."

As Uwabami walked away, Yaozo muttered under his breath, "Yet anyways."

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing. Hurry up kids!" Yaozo called out to the kids behind him as he matched his pace with Uwabami.

Mamushi and Juuzou finally let go of each other's hands to brush themselves off. They didn't say anything for a while before, "Thanks," Juuzou mumbled.

Mamushi looked at him. "I was just making it even. You helped me out and now I helped you out. So don't hold it over me."

Now it was Juuzou's turn to stare at her. "Of course I wouldn't have done that. Besides, I didn't do much. I mean, do you really think I would have just let you get bitten to death by a snake?"

He started walking to catch up with their fathers and Mamushi just stared at his retreating form. Mamushi wasn't even talking about that. She had been referring to the fact that he had come back to get her. And he did so without telling anyone and letting her mistake be publicly known. That included his big bro. But she knew that that was even less of a big deal to Juuzou then the snake.

Mamushi suddenly scrunched up her face. "Then what was he doing thanking me? I would have done it anyway. Did he think I wanted to get in trouble too?" she muttered under her breath as she ran to catch up. "Idiot."

* * *

**So this was placed before the Blue Night incident which was said to have happened 16 years ago when Rin first started at school. I wrote Juuzou to be a little more bratty than the one we saw in the Kyoto arc just because he was a little kid and kids all go through that bratty phase and in my head he was a little more happy go lucky before the Blue Night and he became the new next head of the family. I would assume that losing his brother helped change him into becoming the responsible person we know and love. **

**Even if you don't favourite or review, by just following me you will keep me inspired! I want this out there pretty fast so expect quick(ish) updates!**

P.S let me know if this looks weird or there are mistakes. the uploading thing they use on this website is seriously funky. It completely screwed up my original document


	2. Crosswalks and Crossroads

**_Whoa this was a fast update but I really want to finish this before school starts and I lose the willpower to do this. I honestly don't know what this is. Way longer than intended but I honestly didn't have a plan when I started this. It just got a life of it's own and wrote itself really. I have a feeling I might regret this chapter in the morning but right now I feel pretty good about it and I worked hard on it so I want to post it. Be prepared for some editing of this later on. If you like it the way it is let me know._**

**_btw they are supposed to be age 10ish at this period of time. I have a feeling that I am always writing them so maturely but...I think it works?_**

**_Oh and ignore the chapter titles if i even give them any_**

**_Finally I'm done! Enjoy!_**

* * *

_._

_ii._

.

There was a heavy spring rain pounding on the roof, a view of the downpour in the window next to her table, a book in her hands, and the peaceful quiet and emptiness of the library. To Mamushi, everything was perfect. Perfect except for… _Sigh_

Mamushi's left eye almost twitched as Juuzou released yet another breath of air. She peeked at him over her book to where he was sitting across from her, resting his head over his crossed arms that he pressed against the table, absentmindedly staring at the spring shower.

The sight was enough to get Mamushi to release a sigh of her own. It was downright weird for Juuzou to be spending his lunch with her but it was the second time this week. Normally, Mamushi would have let him know that he was cramping her style and he should beat it because they spent enough time together outside of school. But things hadn't been normal or close to it for a while.

Nothing had been normal since the Blue Night. Since Juuzou's older brother and many others died because of the flames of Satan. That night had changed the lives of everyone at the temple and Juuzou was no different. His life would never again be the normal they once knew.

By being the second son in the Shima family, he had now become the oldest. Taking over the position that his 'big bro' once had. Because of that he had changed since that night. Not only did he have to take over the responsibilities of being the next in line of the Shima family but he had taken over being the big brother to all of his younger siblings.

Mamushi could see the effort he put in to be a good big brother and a good son like his brother had been but, in her opinion, it wasn't really necessary. With or without Blue Night happening, it wouldn't change the fact that Juuzou liked taking care of kids or the fact that he was a responsible and level headed son. These things were ways that you could have described Juuzou before and after the incident. The only difference was the emphasis that he was placing on those things. And how hard he worked to get rid of his characteristics that he had deemed 'immature' or not proper to have anymore.

Since the funeral, Mamushi rarely saw him. He always seemed busy with something. Busy comforting those who needed it or being responsible for something or talking with his father or taking care of and training his siblings. These were things Mamushi understood herself considering she was the eldest in her family but seeing Juuzou having to act like that was strange at first.

Juuzou made sure to keep himself busy. So busy that they didn't even walk to school anymore. He would either leave for school early or come in late. Often times Mamushi wished she would come in to class late as well. Both of them were recognized by their town as belonging to the 'cursed temple' and it made people wary. It left them ostracized by their peers. Mamushi was already used to being on her own during the school hours and only ever felt close to those at the temple, even if that meant the Shima family. Juuzou, on the other hand, had always been popular among their classmates but, he too, was getting the cold shoulder from them.

However, this still did not mean that they spent their lunches together. Mamushi preferred to not be around those who referred to her temple as 'cursed' and felt that she spent enough time with Juuzou as was so she spent her lunch in the library. Juuzou went….elsewhere. She wasn't really sure and she never bothered to ask. It wasn't any of her business.

The only catalyst that Mamushi could think of that could have caused him to decide to eat lunch together happened two days earlier. Mamushi had been walking to school at her regular time. Her sisters were sick that day and so she was making the trip alone which could be kind of miserable. She may have never had any real friends at school but being treated like a social leper was worse.

She had been worrying about whether her bangs covered the zit she discovered that morning when she saw Juuzou by the crosswalk. Strangely enough, he was alone too. She wordlessly stood next to him as they both waited for the sign to change. It was a situation they were both used to and unused to at the same time. Both comfortable and uncomfortable. They were normally surrounded by their siblings and other temple children yet they had also spent a great deal of time alone together. Walking together before Blue Night and now walking together after it. It was just the same.

She remembered that a couple of years ago this was the crosswalk where they were forced to hold hands as they crossed it. Sometimes they would protest and makes faces.

"_I don't want to hold hands with Mamushi! Her hands are always cold!"_

_"Well, I don't want to hold your stupid sweaty hands either!"_

She felt so much older than she had been then. But at the same time, though everything felt different, not much had changed either.

They crossed in silence but once they had made it to the other side Juuzou broke it, "Your sisters are sick too?"

Mamushi almost scoffed. Of course they would have the same illness, having spent so much time together. Instead, she gave a nod.

"This feels strange, huh? We haven't walked to school together in a long time."

_And whose actions are responsible for that?_ Mamushi thought but she said, "I've been enjoying the peace and quiet. It's too bad it had to end."

Juuzou laughed. "You're still so mean Mamushi."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

They both stopped, now standing just at the entrance of the school, and Juuzou stared at Mamushi. Mamushi did not waver in staring right back at him. Juuzou opened his mouth as if to say something but was interrupted by other students pushing their way past the frozen pair. At this, Mamushi entered the school and went on her own way leaving Juuzou to do the same.

However, during lunch of that day, he found her at the library and joined her. He didn't say anything to her or try to distract her from her reading at all. He simply stared out the window. But this distracted her more than talking would have and she couldn't focus on her book at all! Lunch ended without having spoken a word to each other and it left Mamushi greatly confused.

The next day they didn't see each other once and Mamushi began to think that maybe that had been a onetime thing. Just as she was beginning to get lured into that false sense of security, Mamushi was surprised to see him already sitting at her favourite table in the library during their next lunchtime.

Like he had done the day before, she didn't say anything to him and just opened the book to try and read it but couldn't make it past the first page. All of his subtle movements and sounds were distracting her worse than if someone had been yelling in the library! She just couldn't focus when he was in her space like that. After reading the same sentence for the fortieth time, Mamushi had had enough.

She slammed her book against the table and glared at Juuzou across from her. He had looked up in shock to see what the noise had been about and was even more surprised to see the glare Mamushi was giving him.

"Okay. That's enough. What is it? What do you want? Why are you here?" she spoke through clenched teeth.

Juuzou's shocked face melted into something more neutral. He shrugged his shoulders as he adjusted himself to be leaning back against the chair with his hands behind his head. "Just passing the time until lunch is over."

Mamushi continued to glare. "But why are you doing it here?"

Juuzou stared into Mamushi's eyes for a long moment before shrugging again. Before Mamushi could get in a response, Juuzou tilted his head back to face the ceiling and closed his eyes.

After a moment, he said quietly, "You're still the same," he paused. "Even after everything changed." He didn't provide any information as to whether that was supposed to answer her question or if she was supposed to answer that.

Mamushi stared at him. He was still facing the ceiling with his eyes closed like he hadn't said anything at all. Eventually she rolled her eyes. "Like you've changed so much. You're still just a stupid Shima. Just like your stupid dad. Just like your stupid brother."

That got him looking at her again. In his face she could recognize some of that temper that he had hidden away but was, apparently, just underneath the surface. "What did you just say?" He raised his voice as much as he could in a library.

"Wow," Mamushi said dryly, knowing she was about to push some serious buttons. "Even you're embarrassed to be called a Shima."

That had done it. Juuzou leaped out of his chair, slammed his hands on the table, and opened his mouth to give her a serious telling off when he stopped. If he did this, it might cause trouble for his family. He wouldn't be setting a good example like a big brother should. In his eyes, if he did this he would be failing in his new responsibilities. But if he didn't…well it just wouldn't be right. Because this is what Mamushi drives him to do. He plays cool and calm until she pushes the right button and he's off. And if he didn't do it, it wouldn't be the same. The semblance of his past life that he could hold onto, he would be letting go. And Mamushi knew that.

Mamushi raised her eyebrows at him. Looking a combination of bored and expectant. A face that clearly said "Is that it?" No, it most definitely was not.

xxxxxxxx

"I'm sure you both know that not even loud talking is allowed in the library so what both of you were doing shouting and fighting in the library, I will never understand," the principal said as he rubbed his forehead from behind his desk. "And the amount of profanity used. I mean, gee golly. It's not the type of language I would think you were taught at a temple of all places."

Both Juuzo and Mamushi sat quietly in front of the principal's desk, heads bowed. They had been kicked out of the library at lunch for brawling and shouting. They were told to go to the principal's office at the end of the day for their punishment.

The principle sighed. "Well, I know things have been difficult for the both of you recently and I am understanding that it might affect you in a variety of ways but that kind of behaviour is prohibited in schools. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," they replied in unison.

"Good. Then get out of here. I won't call your parents. But if there's any more troublemaking behaviour from you two you will be punished appropriately," he called out after them as they shuffled out of the office.

Neither could look at the other and both of them just ignored each other to go to their respective lockers. The school was empty at this point and after gathering all his things, Juuzou groaned in realization that it was still raining slightly and he didn't have an umbrella.

Surprisingly, waiting at the door, with an umbrella, was Mamushi. Their eyes met for the first time since entering the principal's office and Juuzou had to make an effort to turn his laughter into a cough. Even Mamushi tried to hide her smile.

Without saying anything, Mamushi opened her umbrella as they left the school and Juuzou ducked underneath it. To Juuzou's annoyance, he was still the same height as Mamushi.

Juuzou spoke first. "Sooo.…where'd you learn to curse like that?"

Mamushi shrugged. "Here and there." Pause. "Was it really necessary to throw a book at me?"

"Jeez. It didn't hit you. Unlike your words which happened to cut through my very soul thank you very much."

"Good. They were supposed to."

Just like before and all the times before that and probably for a few more times in the future, Mamushi and Juuzou reached the crosswalk and waited for the light to change. The sun had begun peeking out from behind the clouds on their way there and as they waited, the rain came to a complete stop.

As Mamushi closed her umbrella and put it away, she noticed Juuzou fidgeting in the corner of her eye. She was about to snap at him to stop when the light changed and they both stepped off the curb. It was then that she felt Juuzou's hand wrap around hers.

Mamushi was shocked into silence. Her face flushed and her heartbeat started beating faster. She was too nervous to look down at their clasped hands but from the quick glance she took, she saw that Juuzou was blushing as well.

It was the hand she had always known yet it was somehow different. Bigger and rougher due to calluses but still warm to the point of clamminess. Just three years ago it was a hand that she held often, walking across this exact same crosswalk, yet it was no longer the same. No longer felt the same. She definitely didn't blush this much three years ago.

They quickly let go of each other's hands after they had finished crossing. If either had asked the other what that was about, they both would have claimed something about feeling nostalgic. But neither did.

Some things don't change. But some do become different.

.

* * *

_**I think I'll be writing about cram school in the next chapter. That's going to be exciting since they'll be teenagers and experiencing teenage angst and the like. Perfecto. Oh and I wouldn't say they like each other yet but I wouldn't say they don't either? Their relationship is weird. I just have to make sure to pace it right because they don't get together till they're like 25 which is crazy to me cause they clearly care about each other. Well at least Juuzou does for sure (in my head anyways)**_


End file.
